Inolvidable
by ktzLee
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Hay cosas que simplemente suceden, detalles insignificantes que cambian la vida. DrHr.


**INOLVIDABLE**

_Por ktzLee_

Era el primer día, dudosa miró aquella columna de ladrillos en la Terminal del tren, volteó hacia atrás y la sonrisa nerviosa de su madre no le inspiró la seguridad deseada. Las despedidas se habían hecho rápidas, ya que sus padres debían regresar al trabajo de inmediato. Respiró profundo y corrió hacia la pared sólida, sin poder evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza al estar a unos centímetros del impacto.

La recibió el sonido del bullicio propio de niños y jóvenes, risas y gritos, abrió los ojos y vio a los dueños de las voces, chicos y chicas correteando, despidiéndose de sus padres y abordando un hermoso tren rojo que pronto partiría. Sonriendo observó ese mundo, su nuevo mundo. Empujando el carro que contenía su equipaje avanzo a reunirse con aquellos magos como un igual.

Pasaba de largo al ver los compartimentos ocupados, cada vez más ansiosa temiendo tener que pasar todo el viaje en el pasillo. Casi al final encontró uno ocupado sólo por una persona, así que abrió la puerta y ocultando toda ignorancia y miedo con una actitud de seguridad que rayaba en la arrogancia. Preguntó abriendo la puerta:

- Buenos días, ¿puedo pasar?

Unos ojos grises la miraron con frialdad.

- Ya lo has hecho ¿no?

Ella frunció el ceño y entró completamente, sentándose frente al chico quien soltó un suspiro cansado.

- ¿Nervioso en el primer día? – habló tratando de hacer plática.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que es mi primer día? – replicó el otro, después de todo podía parecer uno o dos años mayor que ella.

- Bueno, para empezar no llevas ningún color distintivo de alguna de las casa, - comenzó a decir tratando de ocultar el orgullo de tener una respuesta perfecta a su pregunta, - y no veo que estés con ningún amigo o compañero…

- Tal vez me guste estar solo, - dijo rápidamente.

- O tal vez tengo razón, - sonrió la otra triunfante.

Él permaneció callado un instante y luego sonrió.

- Buena respuesta, - aceptó y extendió su mano, - Soy Draco M…

- Hermione, - lo interrumpió estrechando su mano, ampliando la sonrisa en ambos rostros. Draco no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo ante aquel roce, acostumbrado a sus 11 años de edad al rudo trato de los hombres y una escasa convivencia con niñas tontas que aún jugaban con muñecas.

Hermione sintió su cuerpo tensarse, no comprendería la razón hasta años más tarde que recordando aquel primer día reconocería los indicios de la primera ilusión.

- Y… - comentó el rubio soltando su mano dándose cuenta que la había sostenido más tiempo del necesario, - ¿Cuál materia te interesa más?

- Todas en realidad, - la mirada sorprendida del chico le provocó un ligero rubor pero se defendió, - ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- No, malo nada… pero, ¿estás diciéndome que incluso Historia de la Magia te interesa? – había subido el tono de su voz incrédulo.

- Pues…

- ¡Incluso el profesor se murió de aburrimiento!

La carcajada de la chica fue tan sincera que lo contagió impidiéndoles hablar durante unos minutos. Draco pasaría los siguientes años tratando de ocultar ese recuerdo en su memoria para olvidar que fue el instante en que supo serían amigos.

Continuaron charlando en una competencia de conocimientos e inventiva entre miradas cómplices y risas sueltas, compartieron un festín de ranas de chocolates y grageas de todos los sabores. Incluso Hermione obligó a Draco a pararse en una esquina mirando a la pared mientras ella se ponía el uniforme a toda prisa para evitar que este cumpliera su amenaza de abrir la puerta si tardaba más de dos minutos.

- Tu turno, - le indicó Draco cuando ella terminó.

- ¿De qué?

- ¡De voltearte! ¿O esperas que yo si me cambie frente a ti?

Hermione resopló entre cansada y divertida.

- Está bien, pero sólo dos minutos…

- ¡Pero mi uniforme tiene más piezas! – suplicó.

- Dos minutos, - repitió la chica y con los brazos cruzados de frente a la pared empezó a contar en voz alta. – Uno… dos…

El chico se apresuro a tomar sus cosas y despojarse de la ropa.

- 1.35… 1.36…

- ¡Estas contando muy rápido! – ella lo ignoró.

- 1.53… 1.54…

Subía su pantalón cuando Hermione sin voltear gritó.

- ¡2 minutos! ¡Listo o no..! – y corrió hacia la puerta riendo.

Draco abrochó su pantalón descuidadamente lanzándose sobre ella.

- ¡No lo hagas!

Rieron mientras caían sobre los asientos del compartimiento.

- ¿Qué te preocupa? No hay nada que se vea de más, - bromeó ella, aunque su camisa estaba parcialmente abierta y sin fajar y estuviera descalzo no tenía de que preocuparse.

- Me gusta estar perfecto, - fue su respuesta con una sonrisa arrogante.

Hermione movió la cabeza negativamente sabiendo que no tendría remedio esa actitud que había llegado a conocer en las últimas horas.

Anudaba su corbata cuando finalmente llegaron a la estación de Hogsmade.

- Bueno, aquí es, - suspiró Draco satisfecho, miró a su amiga y con un empujón cariñoso le dijo: - Vamos, es sólo una escuela, nada del otro mundo.

Ella mostró una sonrisa agradecida. Y lo siguió fuera del tren.

Hermione se perdió entre la multitud y lo descubrió a lo lejos haciéndole señas con la mano. Pero antes de alcanzarlo fue arrastrada con otros niños a unas balsas que los llevarían al castillo que era Hogwarts. Subió en las primeras y embelesada observó el camino a su nuevo hogar. Se encontró sola el tiempo que precedió a la selección de casas, alejada de su amigo entre tantos niños nerviosos e intrigados. Mientras se encontraba sentada y escuchaba al sombrero seleccionador debatiéndose entre enviarla a Ravenclaw o a Gryffindor, notó todas las miradas fijas en ella incomodándola, Draco le regaló una sonrisa alentadora, la última que recibiría y que no olvidaría a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

Draco deseaba alentarla, por eso le sonreía con la confianza de un verdadero amigo, lo sabía a pesar de haber convivido sólo unas horas. Se sentía bien, extraordinariamente bien, ella no era como el resto de personas que conocía, eso debió prepararlo para el anuncio del sombrero, tan sólo una palabra que lo perseguiría durante su estancia en Hogwarts.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! – exclamó sorprendiendo a Hermione. Alegre de que aquello hubiera terminado buscó a su amigo sonriente pero sólo encontró sorpresa y decepción. Y esa mirada tampoco podría olvidarla, lo sabía.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Era la misma mirada que tenía frente a ella en ese momento.

Él vio desvanecer su sonrisa como aquella vez.

Los aplausos que felicitaban a los nuevos premios anuales sonaban lejanos.

- ¡Tiene que ser una broma! – la queja de Ron despertó a Hermione de su trance quien con una ligera inclinación agradeció los aplausos y se sentó entre sus amigos.

- ¿Compartirás una torre con Malfoy? – preguntó Harry incrédulo casi escupiendo el nombre.

- ¡Es una estupidez! – Exclamó Ron indignado, - ¡Todo mundo sabe que no se pueden mezclar Gryffindor con Slytherin!

Hermione se unió a las protestas, había pasado seis años de humillaciones ¡No podía aceptar esto!

En la mesa de Slytherin los compañeros de Draco reían tontamente y con suficiencia pensando en todo el daño que podría provocar con tan conveniente situación.

- Lástima que tengas que pasar tanto tiempo con la sangre sucia, - comentó Zabini con pesar.

- Será peor para ella, - contestó arrastrando las palabras, dando un último trago a su jugo de calabaza.

Terminada la cena de bienvenida, los premios anuales de la generación siguieron a la Profesora McGonagall a través de pasadizos y escaleras hasta encontrarse frente a un enorme cuadro de una musa rodeada de luz y un libro abierto en la mano.

- "Sophia", - dijo la profesora permitiendo el acceso a la torre. Tras las felicitaciones y recomendaciones de rigor la mujer se despidió, sugiriéndoles descansar ya que el día siguiente iniciarían las clases.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron en silencio. Observando el retrato cerrarse y quedando completamente solos en su sala común. El decorado representaba a todas las casa de Hogwarts, tanto en imágenes y colores, unas escaleras se dividían en dos para acceder a las habitaciones de cada uno, mostrando el escudo de su casa en la puerta. Hermione decidida a continuar con su rutina de inició de clases dispuso a ordenar uno de los libreros localizados en la sala común, contenta de contar con el espacio necesario y sin la preocupación de que alguien más tome sus cosas. Porque era claro que Draco no se dignaría a tomar las cosas pertenecientes a una sangre sucia, ni se interesaría en literatura muggle la cual era parte de su biblioteca personal.

Draco en cambio se sentó en un cómodo sofá frente al fuego, meditando, tratando de explicar esa sensación del estómago que no desapareció a pesar de los insultos y agresiones mutuas entre la castaña y él, incluso se intensificó con el pasar de los años. Nunca habían estado completamente solos, lo cual había sido algo premeditado, sin quererlo ella había conocido una parte de él que nadie más hubiera siquiera imaginado.

Incómodo se levantó.

- Buenas noches, - masculló dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

- Sorprendente, - murmuró la chica. Draco volvió la mirada.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

Hermione se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo rodeada por los libros que iba acomodando con tranquilidad.

- "Sorprendente", - repitió con mayor fuerza, - Es extraño no recibir ningún insulto, ni siquiera una mirada despectiva, - habló con ironía continuando con su labor.

- Así de insignificante eres, Granger, - dijo con su acostumbrado siseo dominado por años de ejecución.

- ¡Ahí está! ¡El verdadero Malfoy! – exclamó con sarcasmo lanzándole una fría mirada, - Buenas noches, - agregó acomodando el último libro y pasando a su lado rumbo a su habitación. El Slytherin sólo vio la puerta cerrándose tras ella.

Hermione se dejo caer en su cama, ella lo había provocado sólo por esa incomprensible frustración que la invadió al saber que compartirían sala común. Se mentía así misma, sabía el porqué se sentía así. No había olvidado aquél primer viaje en tren a Hogwarts, y aquella ilusión que Draco Malfoy había encendido en ella sin que ninguno lo supiera. La tristeza de verse insultada por él, su rechazo, hasta finalmente convertirlo en su enemigo y refugiarse entre sus dos mejores amigos. Y aún así no olvidaba su sonrisa sincera ni su manía de superioridad que parecía de juguete.

- Olvida eso, - se dijo en voz alta, y decidió despejar su mente con un buen baño tibio.

Draco optó por dormir, diciéndose que una sangre sucia no perturbaría sus pensamientos. Soñó con rizos de trigo y caricias de mar que lo rodeaban de plenitud. Se perdió en una suave piel, y saboreó unos delicados labios. Despertó a la mitad de la noche sin recordar donde estaba, sintiendo como esa plenitud se alejaba y recordando él único día que conoció aquella sensación, sólo rota por el grito de un estúpido sombrero raído por los años.

**xXxXx**

Hermione se apresuraba a terminar sus deberes, ya había pasado el primer bimestre y eso significaba que la evaluación se acercaba y quería tener tiempo extra para estudiar. Afuera ya los árboles se encontraban teñidos de colores ocres y los estudiantes se divertían en los jardines mientras el clima se los permitiera. Una lechuza negra atravesó rápidamente la ventana abierta dejando caer un sobre verde en la mesa y de la misma forma se desapareció en el cielo. La chica se levantó a ver la carta, un escudo plata con dos serpientes entrelazadas brillaba en el centro del sobre, no había nada más, ningún nombre. Decidió dejarlo ahí, después de todo, los colores eran bastante elocuentes y sabía quien era el destinatario. Quizá la espera de esa carta era lo que tenía a Draco en constante estado de alerta como lo había visto la última semana. Pero no lo sabía, los primeros días habían pasado en una ambivalencia entre la cortesía y los insultos, finalmente ambos habían optado por la cortesía, y eso no ayudaba a disipar esa emoción de saberlo cerca, callados uno frente al otro y ella deseando decir todo y a la vez nada.

Draco se dirigía a la torre con pasos largos y elegantes, algunas chicas lo miraban pasar pero el ignoraba ese detalle, como venía haciendo durante el curso escolar. "Tal vez este madurando," pensó a modo de excusa, obligándose a ignorar que la verdadera razón era una persona.

-"Sophia", - dijo frente al cuadro y entró. No le sorprendió encontrarla trabajando, pero si su saludo.

- Hola, - le sonrió antes de regresar a su tarea, - tienes una carta.

- Gracias, - musitó sin saber como responder aquel gesto.

Tomó el sobre y se tiró en el primer sofá que encontró, lo observó unos instantes antes de abrirlo. Se sentía nervioso, pero decidió que era mejor acabar con eso a someterse a la tortura psicológica de la ignorancia.

Un grito atravesó la sala, Hermione lo miró. Sus ojos grises se encontraban desorbitados y el grito continuaba saliendo de su garganta, una fuerza invisible lo presionaba contra el sillón y un pergamino yacía sobre su regazo.

- ¡Malfoy! – exclamó levantándose y corriendo a su lado. La mirada pérdida de Draco era terror puro. Lo tomó de los hombros y sacudió un poco, pareció reconocerla por un instante pero de inmediato se perdió. Hermione no sabía que hacer, buscó ayuda a su alrededor y se concentró en el pergamino. "Eso es", lo tomó y lanzó hacia la chimenea apagada.

- _Incendio_, - las llamas lo cubrieron y en segundos se convirtió en cenizas. La fuerza que parecía aprisionarlo ya no estaba, pero aún gritaba.

Nuevamente lo sacudió.

- ¿Draco? ¡Draco, escúchame! ¡Draco!

Reconocía aquella voz, su nombre en esa voz, calló sin notarlo y se fijo en lo hermosos que eran esos suplicantes ojos miel.

Ella se sonrojó tímidamente y rompió el contacto. Pero él tomó su brazo y la atrajo hacia si, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello rizado de ella y sintiendo como ella estrechaba el abrazo que tanto necesitaba.

**xXxXxXx**

- Es raro, - dijo Hermione tiempo después cuando se habían separado e incómodos se habían sentado el uno al lado del otro.

Draco asintió.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó Hermione.

- Una maldición, - respondió, no tenía porque dar más explicación pero continuó, - una especie de castigo de mi padre… por negarme a ser mortífago…

El asombro se congeló en sus labios y Draco rió suavemente.

- ¿Te sorprende?

- No lo sé, - fue la respuesta de la gryffindor, - Has pasado seis años odiándome por no ser sangre pura…

- No, he pasado seis años _tratando_ de odiarte, - corrigió, - tal y como siempre me enseñaron…

- ¿Tratando?

- He pasado tanto tiempo tratando de olvidar a la niña divertida y arrogante que conocí en King Cross, - suspiró sin poder evitar una sonrisa, - pero los recuerdos regresan, las bromas, las risas…

Hermione lo miró confundida, no podía ser.

- Pero.. te alejaste, tu…

- Es lo que _tenía que hacer_… - se justificó, Hermione se puso de pie sintiendo la furia recorrer su venas.

- ¡Yo te buscaba! ¡Lo supe desde aquel día! ¡Qué nosotros… ¡Sólo porque era tu deber tratarme así!- no tenía ni palabras que decir, - Eres un idiota, _Malfoy_¸- masculló.

Draco la miró sorprendido, podía recordar cada una de las veces que le había gritado en todos esos años, pero esta era diferente, no atacaba lo que eran sino lo que habían sido, lo que pudieron haber sido…

- ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Todo ha sido por ti! ¡Me comportaba así por lo que significaste un día! ¡Cuestioné de todo lo que he creído sólo por ti! Y me alejé de ti porque me atemorizaba por tenerte cerca… por ti… todo por ti…

Se miraron en silencio, ambos confundidos por esas inesperadas confesiones. Luchando contra todo su orgullo, Hermione habló finalmente. Draco tardó en tomar aquella mano que le ofrecía como el día que la conoció.

- ¿Amigos?

Y le sonrió como la última vez, el día que lo conoció.

Sin soltar aquella mano que le renovó el cosquilleo sentido cuando tenía once años dio un paso al frente quedando a escasos centímetros de la chica.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella en un susurro, nerviosa por su cercanía.

- Estoy cansado de recordar…

Draco tomó su cintura y con la otra mano entre los rizos castaños junto sus labios, exploró su lengua y sintió el calor de las manos de ella en su espalda. Suspiro aliviado.

Ese era un beso que nunca podría ni querría olvidar…

Salió en un día de trabajo XD

Reviews bien recibidos!! Críticas buenas o malas!!


End file.
